The proposed intervention is consistent with the mission of the NINR to promote and improve the health and quality of life of aging adults. The targeted population of the intervention is sedentary community dwelling adults over 65, the fastest growing age segment in the U.S. Healthy People 2010 report over 50 % of adults over 65 are sedentary, a behavioral risk factor associated with multiple chronic diseases and lower quality of life. Thus, the overall goal of the proposed intervention is to evaluate the effects of a gentle exercise program, Sign Chi Do (SCO) on adaptation to aging relative to factors in Roy's Adaptation Model, including physical function, and a self concept enriched by confidence (self-efficacy) and spirituality. Specific Aims are: Aim 1. Evaluate the efficacy of SCD compared with a Wait-list Control group on the physiologic and self-concept modes of adaptation among sedentary community dwelling adults 65 years and older from baseline to an intermediary and endpoint, 6 and 12 weeks respectively. 1a. What is the effect of SCD on physiologic adaptation to aging as measured by Timed Up &Go score, function as measured by the 6 minute walk, accelerometer, and blood pressure? 1b. What is the effect of SCD on the self-concept mode of adaptation to aging as measured by the Functional Assessment of Chronic Illness Therapy-Spiritual Well-Being (FACIT-Sp) and Exercise Self- Efficacy Scale? Aim 2. Determine effect size for future study of SCD on improved function and personal beliefs. The study is an experimental design with repeated measures at baseline, 6 and 12 weeks. Participants will be randomized in to an Intervention and or Wait-list Control Group. Participants will be screened for sedentary behavior as an eligibility criterion. The aging population is growing and they want to age with a quality of life that allows mobility, independence, and choice of living situation, without the need for institutionalized living. The current Healthy People 2010 data on sedentary older adults indicates a need for community-based interventions to increase physical activity in this population of sedentary adults over 65. A mind, body, spiritual physical activity will contribute to the body of knowledge for future program development.